Exile
by princess-of-the-winter-courts
Summary: A new character, a new life. Puck makes a spy for Oberon, but Brokk doesn't seem to like this...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, hope y'all enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Brokk

My name is Brokklyn H'reidmar. I was made 5 days ago by Robin Goodfellow, or Puck, of the Seelie courts. I can still remember those bright, green eyes smiling down on me. He said I was a weapon. A spy. At least, he seemed to be telling the truth. I don't remember my human life, but Puck told me that he stole me from a school. I was 17 at the most. I am fey now. I can feel the glamour around me. It's unnatural, weird. I can see shapes dart in front of my eyes even now, five days afterwards. Why me? Why now? Questions run through my mind, and I feel so... so confused. I pass out, for the umpteenth time.

When I wake up, Puck is standing over me, looking concerned. I sneer at him and send a gust of wind in his direction, flooring him. I hate him. I hate him. I repeat this to myself over and over again, as I fly up and run down the corridor. Blinded by my own tears. No. I mustn't submit to feelings. I am fey now.

The warm rush of air sickens me as I try and look down the cliff. I was always too weak for heights. Now that's going to change. I'm going to change. I'm going to train myself to become the most powerful fey. Soon, I will be ready to challenge Puck and kill him for what he did to me. He says he had to take care of a few things. He wiped my mother's memory and he sent my father crazy. To the lunatic asylum. That's what Robin did. I hate Robin Goodfellow.

My muscles tense and I squat low enough to get the trajectory right. Then I screw up my eyes and I spring, launching my arms in the air. The feeling of exhilaration is amazing. I summon up a current of wind to support me further, and my body levels out. I'm flying. I'm actually flying. The wind comes naturally to me. Miniscule movements in my fingers adjust my flight path. I look down. The vertigo no longer makes me retch. The pain can wait. I need to see what I'm capable of first.

After I've settled down, I try to get my bearings. The thorny bushes that seem to travel in slow rolling waves give me a clue. I see a small vine snaking its way round my ankle, trying to trip me up. For a moment, I panic, not sure what to do, but I find myself flexing out my warm towards it, a warm swirl of golden glamour at my fingers. A small spark of fire soon sends the vine reeling back. A snap in front of me causes me to look up, squaring my shoulders the way Puck does. Defensive. I need my guard up. Sure enough, a great huge... thing rears up, like a rhinoceros with teeth. I send a tornado of fire and ash towards it, incinerating it where it stands. With my newfound powers, I set off, afraid of nothing but weakness. Brokk - 2, Wyldwood – 0.


	2. Chapter 2  Raisa

Chapter 2

Raisa

My name is Raedself Mir'Ankhsaed; I am an elf from the Unseelie courts. My loyalties lie with Queen Mab of the Winter courts. I would kill for her, die for her. I am none other than her right hand elf, I am 'organising' the Post- Season-swapping-celebration-thing. I am important. I pick up some ice shards off the floor. Some idiot has been trying to hijack the event for ages now.

I have a dark secret. One night, quite recently, while every fey in the kingdom was sleeping, Rowan came to me, smiling and whispering to me. He took me into the forest. He was so romantic, and scary. He started to kiss me, and then his brother Ash burst into the clearing, his nose flaring, his grey eyes bearing into me. He swung at Rowan without a word, and my Rowan disappeared. Ash glared at me with his cold eyes, and grabbed me by the hair. As I screamed, he tethered me to the horse and he whipped it until it ran off, me with it, off towards the Wyldwood. I kept on screaming until it came to the cliff, never stopping, and my tethers were cut. I looked up from my crouched position, expecting to see Ash, but there he was. Strange and silent type, I guessed, from the way his hair flopped down, looking down at me, his hand reached out to help me. I reached up to grab it, but then I noticed the playful golden specks in his eyes, serious and taunting. They were the eyes of a summer fey.

I kicked and lashed out, furious. I should have died. I would rather die by my own hand than be rescued by a summer fey. I stumbled away, hissing and spitting, furious with myself. I could've sworn I saw Ash's face, laughing silently. He had tried to kill me, but why?

I sigh and look across the hall, my gossamer grey dress floats in the icy wind. I try not to think of my kiss with Rowan, how he had been so rough and perfect. My eyes are closed and I let out the breath I had not realised I was holding. I slip out of the hall, my satin shoes not making a single noise.

The celebrations are tomorrow. I cannot wait. Rowan will be there; maybe he will ask me for a dance? But, I push the thought out of my mind, summer and winter courts have to dance together, even though we hate each other, as is tradition. I think of that strange summer boy. How his hair flopped over his golden eyes. How perfect his smile was as he realised I was alive. My feelings are showing through, I realise, with a silvery tear running down my cheek. It is forbidden.


	3. Chapter 3 Brokk

Chapter 3

Brokk

I lurch into the woods, cursing myself. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I let that stupid Winter fey die? But she was tethered to a strange horse; she was headed over the cliff, and I couldn't have done anything else.

Vines snap at my ankles, sharing my anger. I hate myself, and so does anything else in the Wyldwood. I just have to keep going, until I reach the Unseelie courts. There, I will befriend Queen Mab, if it indeed is possible, and go through whatever is possible to put my revenge on Puck into action. I smile, because this is the only thing I have to live for now.

I come to a clearing, and I decide to stop and rest. Sitting down on a log, I take out a piece of meat leather I stole from a settlement ages ago. Thankful for the salty chewiness, it really feels like something substantial, actual food. I found out this really neat trick the other day. I can use my Summer glamour to test when berries are poisonous or not. After I finish the strip of meat, I stand up and glide across the clearing, attracted by the shockingly red berries on a dark green bush. As I approach it, I gather a small string of golden glamour, teasing it into a helix shape, and I settle it around a berry, and the helix turns orange. It's safe. I grab a handful of the berries and suck the juice from them eagerly, quenching my thirst. I fail to spot the helix ebbing away, leaving a new ring of icy glamour. Of Winter glamour...

I heave and retch into the ditch, feeling cold and clammy. I feel a small pressure on my back, like a needle. I shove it out using my glamour, but I feel three more. My muscles all seem to tense at once as I straighten up against my will. Toppling backwards, I can't even screw up my eyes, waiting for the impact of falling. My attacker stands in my immovable plane of view. Ash.

"We meet again. Brokk."

Well shucks, he knows my name...


	4. Chapter 4 Raisa

Chapter 4

Raisa

It is the party. It is finally happening. The gossamer veil drifts across my lilac sheets on my bed. I am dressed in a silk wrap. My legs stretch out in front of me, as I try to fashion a dress out of glamour. Bodice after bodice and it still doesn't fit right. I want something sassy and classy, but not revealing enough to draw attention to me. I finally get the cut right just as my door flies open. I blink in surprise as Ash storms in and grabs my wrist tightly. He tugs me up effortlessly and he spins me around, pinning me up against the wall. Unsheathing a knife, he spits at me. He whirls the knife around, stabbing at my head. I cry out and flinch. It has just missed me. I can feel the icy glamour flicking out at my neck in tendrils.

"You were not meant to find him. You are no longer scared of him, but me. Your fear will now decide your fate."

His chocolate voice smoothes over me, relaxing every muscle on me. I can feel him hypnotising me, but it is all I can do to try and not succumb to his madness. He spits at me again, and picks the knife out of the wall. I sink to the ground as he lets go of me. From on my side, I watch the spring in his step, out of my room, fade to black. I can just hear his sing-song voice, like a childhood- inspired nightmare.

"Oh, and another thing. You'll never guess who's coming to the party."

Now I cannot hear his voice at all. It is silent.


End file.
